violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Being Stars
"Being Stars", also known as "Let's Reach the Stars", is a song originally sung in Spanish by Lodovica Comello, Martina Stoessel and Mercedes Lambre as Francesca Caviglia, Violetta Castillo and Ludmila Ferro. Lyrics English= This is elemental Can't be wrong Turn the power on We've just got to be there Connect to the sky where the stars are from And at the curtain call We're getting the fever Cause we can't wait to be there. No! Gonna get wild tonight When we hit the spotlight It's time to start the show Let's use it Our passion For music, turn it into action And the crowd goes Totally mental There's no rules now it's elemental Ah ah ah ah I never felt better Ah ah ah I could sing this song forever Ah ah ah ah I never felt better Ah ah ah I could sing this song forever We check our hair and makeup So nervous, as we prepare To hit the stage tonight oh We're gonna make the best of this And at the curtain call We're getting the fever Cause we can't wait to be there. No! Gonna get wild tonight When we hit the spotlight It's time to start the show Let's use it Our passion For music turn it into action And the crowd goes Totally mental There's no rules now it's elemental Ah ah ah ah I never felt better Ah ah ah I could sing this song forever Ah ah ah ah I never felt better Ah ah ah I could sing this song forever Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah I could sing this song forever Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah I could sing this song forever So sing from the heart Give all that you got You're shooting for stars with the drums and guitars We'll be reaching for every single heart Let's see how it starts You're gonna be a superstar Let's use it Our passion For music turn it into action And the crowd goes There's no rules Ah ah ah ah I never felt better Ah ah ah I could sing this song forever Ah ah ah ah I never felt better Ah ah ah I could sing this song forever Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah I could sing this song forever Ah |-| Spanish= Ese sentimiento, sensación llena de emoción Siento la alegría, que me provoca esta canción Oye mi corazón como se acelera cuando el público espera, no Nada me va a parar, que sube el telón Chicas, comienza la función Las luces, los flashes, La música será la clave Aplausos en un momento Nuestra voz va a tocar el cielo Va-a-a a empezar la fiesta Alcancemos las estrellas Va-a-a a empezar la fiesta Alcancemos las estrellas Peinarse y maquillarse Los nervios a flor de piel Es en el escenario Donde a mis sueños veo nacer Oye mi corazón como se acelera cuando el público espera, no Nada me va a parar Que sube el telón Chicas, comienza la función Las luces, los flashes, La música será la clave Aplausos en un momento Nuestra voz va a tocar el cielo Va-a-a a empezar la fiesta Alcancemos las estrellas Va-a-a a empezar la fiesta Alcancemos las estrellas Yo quiero tocar, yo quiero ganar Cada corazon que me llegue a escuhar Nuestro sueños hacerlos realidad La cima alcanzar Preparense el show va a empezar Las luces La música será la clave Aplausos Nuestra voz Va-a-a a empezar la fiesta Ah ah alcancemos las estrellas Va-a-a a empezar la fiesta Ah ah alcancemos las estrellas Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *Violetta wrote part of this song. *The Spanish version of this song is called "Alcancemos Las Estrellas" (We Reach the Stars) *It's unknown who sings this song in English. *This song was written for an assignment set by Pablo. Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Music Category:Season 2 Songs